La voix du coeur
by Ankylosaurus30
Summary: Alors qu'elle entre en sixième année à Poudlard, Thalia Black va devoir affronter les redoutables épreuves du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après avoir vu son nom sortir de la coupe de feu. Tandis que le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, elle va faire la connaissance des vampires les plus craint sur Terre.
1. Chapter 1

La voix du cœur – prologue : Les Volturi

A la demande du professeur Dumbledore, j'avais accepté de l'accompagner à Volterra, une ville Toscane. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, le directeur de Poudlard tenait absolument à inviter des vampires au' château cette année.  
Guidé par l'un d'entre eux, nous entrâmes une grande salle illuminée, tout en marbre, avec trois trônes au bout. Je devais reconnaitre que l'architecture coupé le souffle.  
Jetant un œil autour de moi, je vis que la pièce était remplie de vampires, et j'avais beau avoir ma baguette sur moi, je doutais qu'elle me protège beaucoup si l'un deux venait à m'attaquer.  
L'homme assis sur le trône du milieu se leva avec un sourire collé au visage.  
\- Albus, mon vieil ami, c'est un plaisir de te revoir !  
\- Aro. Salua le professeur Dumbledore. Marcus, Caïus. Rajouta-t-il tandis que les deux autres hochaient la tête.  
\- Tu es venu avec une charmante demoiselle Albus. Fit Aro en me voyant.  
\- En effet, Thalia Black est l'une de nos meilleures élèves.  
Aro me fit un baise-main qui me fit rougir de la tête aux pieds.  
\- Enchanté jeune Thalia.  
\- Moi également monsieur.  
\- Appelle-moi Aro.  
J'hochai la tête tandis que Dumbledore reprenait la parole.  
\- Comme je te l'ai dit dans la lettre, je tenais à inviter les Volturi à Poudlard pour cette année, c'est une façon de te remercier de m'avoir accueilli ici il y a quelques années. Nos elfes se chargeront de vous trouver de quoi vous nourrir tout au long de l'année. Ça permettra à tes gardes de découvrir notre monde, ainsi que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sourit-il.  
La fin de sa phrase eut le mérite de me faire sursauter.  
\- C'est une blague ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.  
\- Non Miss Black, après des années de suspension, le Ministère de la Magie britannique a décidé qu'il était temps de relancer les compétitions entre les meilleures écoles de magie. Il a été décrété que pour son retour, se serait les trois meilleures écoles d'Europe qui s'affronterait.  
\- C'est une bonne idée mon cher Albus. Si comme tu le dis, notre palais sera protégé durant notre absence grâce à votre magie, nous pouvons sans problèmes nous absenter quelques temps. Mes frères et moi avions déjà accepté ton offre avant que tu ne te déplaces jusqu'à nous.  
\- Très bien, je viendrai vous chercher le 31 août, la veille de la rentrée. En attendant, Miss Black va rester avec vous et répondra à toutes vos questions durant cette semaine.  
\- Quoi ? Sans même demander mon avis ? Je n'ai même pas d'affaires propres.  
Au même moment, une valise à mes initiales apparue à mes côtés.  
\- Mais…  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de formuler ma phrase que Dumbledore avait disparu dans un « hop » significatif du transplanage. Je soupirai tandis que je me retrouvais seule, entourée de vampires


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour ta review saya :D**

Chapitre 1 : Je ne suis PAS petite !

Je me tournai vers Aro qui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
\- Alors jeune Thalia, pourrais-tu nous en dire plus sur toi.  
Sachant que de toute manière, je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives, je lui répondis.  
\- Très bien, je m'appelle Thalia Black, je suis la fille d'Alexine Stones et Sirius Black. Ma mère avait la faculté de se transformer en sirène au contact de l'eau et la contrôler. Elle a été tué il y a 13 ans, lorsque les forces du mal étaient à leur apogée, j'étais là ce jour-là, j'ai tout vu. Mon père, lui, peut se transformer en chien noir, c'est ce que l'on appelle un Animagus. Il a été enfermé pendant 12 ans à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour des actes qu'il n'a jamais commis. Pour ma part, je suis de sang-mêlée. Parce que mes parents possédaient des pouvoirs surprenants, notamment ma mère, j'ai hérité de leurs dons. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans, je m'apprête à rentrer en sixième année à Poudlard. L'année prochaine sera la dernière pour moi. Fis-je avec tristesse. En ce qui concerne le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est un concours qui remonte au XIIIème siècle. Les épreuves sont réputées dangereuses qui mettent à l'épreuve le courage, l'intelligence et les capacités de magiciens de trois sorciers sélectionnés dans les plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, à savoir : l'Académie de Magie française de Beauxbâtons, l'Institut Bulgare de Dumstrang et l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts lors de ce tournoi et pour cette raison, on a plus entendu parler du Tournoi pendant des années jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ignore pour quelles raisons le Ministère de la Magie a décidé de relancer le concept mais j'ai peur que l'histoire ne se répète, encore et encore.  
\- J'imagine que tu comptes t'inscrire à ce Tournoi. Souligna Aro.  
\- Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore. A chaque fois, ou presque, l'un des concurrents meurt. C'est un concours qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère, le danger est réel. Après, je suis quelqu'un qui adore relever les défis et se confronter aux difficultés afin de tester mes capacités. Mais bon, les chances d'être désigné champion du Tournoi restent minces, alors peut-être que je soumettrai mon nom.  
\- Tu dis avoir 17 ans, fit celui qui se nommait Caïus, ne devrais-tu pas être en septième année ?  
Je fis un petit sourire.  
\- Normalement, oui. Mais je suis née en fin d'année alors je suis rentrée à Poudlard l'année suivante.  
Je fis une pause avant de reprendre.  
\- Puis-je vous poser une question ?  
\- Pose-la et nous verrons si nous devons y répondre. Sourit Aro.  
\- D'accord. Je me demandais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore tenait à vous voir au château cette année. Il a dit que c'était pour le Tournoi, mais je me doute que c'est pour autre chose non ?  
\- La perspicacité des sorciers m'étonnera toujours. Albus est un vieil ami des Volturi. Vois-tu, nous avons toujours veillé à garder nos relations avec les sorciers. Ils nous sont d'une grande aide lorsque les choses dérapent ou lorsqu'une guerre de vampires se prépare. Albus nous a déjà aidé plus d'une fois à dissimuler notre existence aux yeux des humains, à commencer par la création de nouveau-nés de notre espèce. Pour le remercier, nous lui avons déjà permis de passer quelques temps en notre compagnie et nous l'avons soutenu il y a 13 ans, lorsque c'étaient les sorciers qui étaient en guerre. Il nous offre donc la possibilité de découvrir un peu plus son monde, car je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux le château de Poudlard.  
\- Jamais ? Fis-je étonnée, laissez-moi vous dire que vous ne serez pas déçus dans ce cas-là.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Bien, tu dois être fatiguée, Jane va te montrer ta chambre ainsi que le chemin pour se rendre aux cuisines, si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à demander. Sourit Aro pendant qu'une petite blonde s'avançait vers moi.  
\- Suis-moi.  
Je pris ma valise et la suivi à travers les nombreux couloirs de ce palais.  
\- ça vous arrive de vous perdre parfois ?  
\- Un vampire ne se perd jamais. Dit-elle sans me regarder.  
\- Et ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?  
\- Oui.  
Bon. Pas très bavarde cette Jane, d'ordinaire j'aurai cherché la petite bête mais une petite voix me disait de surveiller ma conduite en sa présence, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.  
Après une dizaine de couloirs, elle s'arrêta devant une porte qui se trouvait à gauche d'un grand escalier en marbre.  
\- C'est ici. L'étage est exclusivement réservé à la garde d'élite des Volturi, et accessoirement, c'est le mieux chauffé. Ma chambre est en face. A droite de l'escalier, ce sont les appartements de vampires mâles bourrés de testostérones si ça t'intéresse.  
Je la remerciai avec un petit sourire et ouvrit la porte. Je fus surprise de ce qui m'attendait. Un lit deux places trônait au milieu de la pièce, avec des draps rouges et blancs. Dans un coin se trouvait une petite bibliothèque avec des sièges qui semblaient plus que confortables. Une porte menait à une salle de bain équipée d'une douche, d'une baignoire et d'un jacuzzi. L'autre porte permettait d'accéder à un dressing aussi grand que la salle commune de Gryffondor. Une fenêtre dans ma chambre menait à un balcon de vieilles pierres qui donnait vu sur un grand jardin entretenu.  
\- C'est magnifique. Murmurais-je sous le charme.  
Un mouvement sur ma droite me fit tourner la tête. Jane était toujours là et je me souvins que je devais aussi voir les cuisines.  
\- Désolée. M'excusai-je en rougissant.  
\- Suis-moi. Se contenta-t-elle de dire en tournant les talons.  
Je m'exécutais en silence et la suivit quand je percutais un mur de glace. Le choc me fit tomber sur les fesses. Je me relevai en grimaçant et me retrouvai devant un buste musclé. Je relevai la tête pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec un vampire qui devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus que moi. Celui-ci me fit un grand sourire.  
\- Même de loin ça se voyait que tu es petite ! Rigola-t-il.  
Je me sentis rougir.  
\- Je suis de taille moyenne d'abord ! Et puis t'es qui pour me juger comme ça ?  
\- Félix, pour te servir. Sourit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Te vexe pas, j'adore les filles de petites tailles. C'est trop mignon à regarder, en plus, tu peux les ranger partout. Je suis sûr que tu rentres dans un tiroir !  
Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi rouge de toute ma vie.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est mignonne à regarder Démétri ? Fit Félix en se tournant vers un vampire que je n'avais pas encore remarqué et qui me détaillait sans gêne.  
\- Dégage Félix. Claqua la voix de Jane. Soit tu me suis, soit tu te débrouilles la sorcière. Dit-elle à mon égard avec un regard noir.  
\- Je crois que tu es mal placée pour parler de sorcière. Fit le dit-Démétri.  
Félix écarquilla les yeux tandis que je le regardais surprise. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil qui me fit de nouveau rougir avant de se plier en deux sous l'expression méconnaissable de Jane, me glaçant le sang.  
Démétri tomba à genoux en gémissant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais je me décidais d'intervenir en me plaçant devant lui.  
\- Je… Je te suis. Fis-je en cherchant mes mots.  
Jane me regarda tandis que je sentais Démétri se relevait dans mon dos. Je me tournai vers lui mais celui-ci ne m'accorda aucune attention et tourna les talons. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, sa réaction me blessa.  
\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire alors dépêche-toi. Fit froidement Jane.  
Je m'empressai de la suivre en essayant de mémoriser le chemin ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. On empruntait tout un dédale de couloirs qui nous conduisit devant la réception. On arriva aux cuisines en silence et Jane repartit sans demander son reste.  
Je me fis rapidement des pâtes avec des morceaux de lardons et je partis à l'aventure pour retrouver le chemin de ma chambre qui s'avéra aussi compliqué que prévu.  
Désespérée, je sortis ma baguette avec un soupir, c'était bien la première fois que j'étais heureuse d'utiliser ce sortilège.  
« Accio ! »  
Je me sentis tirée en avant à une vitesse folle, me faisant lâcher un cri, avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le dos dans le couloir des gardes d'élites. Je me relevai en grommelant pour voir Félix qui se mit à rire bruyamment, Démétri était derrière et se retenait visiblement de rire.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? Grognais-je.  
Démétri retrouva une expression impassible et froide qui me surprit. Je me mis à le détailler. Il était plus grand que moi d'une tête (en même temps tout le monde est plus grand que moi), je devinais aisément un torse musclé à la perfection à travers son T-shirt, il suffisait de regarder ses bras pour le comprendre. Malgré cela, il restait fin. Je remontais doucement à son visage pour voir des traits fins et délicats. Ses lèvres pulpeuses ne demandaient qu'à être goûter. Ses cheveux tirant sur le blond étaient (dé)coiffés à la manière d'un hérisson, lui donnant un air sexy. Ses yeux rouges éclatants finirent de m'achever, mon cœur devait d'ailleurs être d'accord d'après la manière qu'il avait à cogner dans ma poitrine. Dire qu'il était beau était un euphémisme, ce type était bourré de sexytude (no comment) qui aurait fait rougir le dieu Apollon.  
Une poigne de fer s'abattant sur mon épaule me ramena à la réalité. Je piquai un fard en me rendant compte que ça faisait un moment que je détaillais Démétri qui avait un sourire un coin, visiblement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait.  
\- Doucement Popeye ! Grimaçai-je à l'attention de Félix en me frottant l'épaule.  
\- Je sais que Démétri est à tomber, mais pas autant que moi. Fit Félix en bombant le torse.  
Je levai les yeux.  
\- Merci. Murmurai-je au blond en repensant au fait qu'il avait pris ma défense devant Jane. Le regard sombre qu'il me renvoya me fit comprendre que je ferais mieux de ne plus évoquer ce moment.  
\- ça t'arrive souvent de débouler comme ça ? On a entendu ton cri dans tout le palais. Rigola Félix.  
\- Y avait rien de drôle. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mon chemin. Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. Grommelai-je. J'ai juste utilisé le sortilège d'attraction. Normalement, on l'utilise pour nous apporter un objet, sauf que je n'arrive jamais à l'utiliser correctement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est toujours moi qui fonce sur l'objet de ma convoitise alors que ça devrait être l'inverse.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais l'une des meilleures de ton école, petite ? Sourit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
\- Tout le monde a des difficultés avec quelques notions. Et répète encore une fois que je suis petite et ma vengeance sera terrible !  
\- Roh, t'es pas drôle. Tu veux pas nous refaire une petite démonstration ?  
\- Va te faire voir !  
Je tournai les talons et rentrai dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Je ne vais jamais tenir une semaine entourée de vampires !


	3. chapitre 3

**Merci à saya qui me motive à continuer d'écrire rapidement ;D**

Chapitre 2 : Apprendre à connaitre les Volturi

Un rayon de soleil vint me chatouiller mes bras dénudés posés sur la couette. Je me levai tranquillement. J'avais passé une bonne nuit, les draps sentaient bon et le matelas était mou à souhait.  
Je partis dans la salle de bains et m'observai dans le miroir. Mes cheveux blonds qui formaient d'ordinaire de belles boucles anglaises étaient quand même en pétards. Ça me fit rire et je touchais mon petit nez en trompette. Celui-là, je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer.  
Je fis un petit brin de toilettes et m'habillai d'un short militaire et d'un débardeur blanc. Je mis un peu de mascara pour mettre en valeurs mes yeux noisettes qui tiraient sur le vert à la lumière et sortis de la salle de bain.

Après avoir enfilé mes spartiates, je me décidais à toquer chez Jane. Je devais être suicidaire.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur la blonde qui me regarda de haut en bas.  
\- Euh salut. Fis-je timidement, Je cherche les chemins pour aller aux jardins, s'il te plait.  
Elle me fixa impassible.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Félix avec qui tu as l'air de si bien t'entendre ?  
\- Je comptais demander au plus intelligent des deux, mais visiblement, je me suis trompée de personne. Répondis-je du tac au tac.  
Elle me fusilla du regard tandis que j'entendais une porte s'ouvrir à la volée dans le couloir.  
\- Répète un peu pour voir. Cracha-t-elle.  
J'avais envie de lui obéir pour la provoquer mais ma petite voix intérieure m'implora de me taire.  
\- Qui es-tu pour venir importuner ma sœur ainsi ? Fit une voix derrière moi.  
Je me retournai vivement pour voir le sosie de Jane en garçon brun.  
\- Vous êtes jumeaux ? Questionnai-je bêtement.  
Le garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta de rentrer dans la chambre de Jane, me claquant la porte au nez.  
En me tournant vers l'escalier, je vis une vampire blonde qui devait faire au moins 1m75. Elle me sourit et descendit avec moi.  
\- Toi, t'as du cran pour répondre comme ça à la chouchoute d'Aro. Et beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie. Si Alec n'était pas intervenu, Jane t'aurait massacré.  
Je la regardais médusée. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée répondre à ça.  
\- Euh, enchanté ?  
Elle rigola et me tendit la main.  
\- Excuse-moi, je suis Chelsea.  
Je lui serrais la main et lui sourit. Sa bonne humeur était communicative.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ?  
\- Les sens des vampires sont exacerbés, et l'ouïe en fait partie. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tout le palais t'a entendu, mais presque.  
Je rougis.  
\- T'inquiètes, personne ne viendra te demander des comptes, à part les maitres et son frère, personne n'apprécie Jane. Sourit-elle. Suis-moi, je vais te mener au jardin !  
Je la suivis et lui demandai.  
\- Pourquoi personne ne l'aime ?  
Chelsea soupira.  
\- C'est à cause de son pouvoir.  
Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, elle détailla.  
\- Certains vampires ont des dons. Les jumeaux en font partis, leurs pouvoirs font peur à tout le monde. Alec peut anesthésier tes sens, tu peux être en train de souffrir le martyre, tu ne le sauras pas vraiment parce qu'Alec a endormi tes organes sensorielles. Jane, elle, c'est une tortionnaire, un petit regard sournois, et hop ! Te voilà plié en deux. Ça te donne l'impression de brûler vive. Alors, évidemment, Jane se sert tout le temps de son pouvoir pour faire peur et se faire respecter. Et après, tu l'entends se plaindre à son frère qu'elle n'a pas d'amis.  
J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse. J'étais partagée, d'un côté, cette fille me faisait froid dans le dos. De l'autre, j'étais triste pour elle.  
\- Même si j'apprécie ton franc-parler, n'essaye pas de la provoquer, tu pourrais le regretter. Tu ne l'as pas encore vu en action, mais son pouvoir est effrayant.  
\- A vrai dire, je l'ai vu hier.  
Elle me regarda sans comprendre je lui expliquai.  
\- ça ne m'étonne même pas. Ces deux-là n'ont jamais pu se blairer.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je curieuse.  
\- Je ne suis sûre pas qu'ils apprécient que j'en parle, surtout lui, fierté de mâle. Si tu tiens à le savoir, tu devras lui demander, mais tu as des chances de te faire envoyer sur les roses. Ce traqueur est d'une susceptibilité.  
\- Traqueur ?  
\- C'est son don à lui. Il peut retrouver n'importe qui n'importe où. C'est le meilleur traqueur au monde, de quoi alléger sa fierté. Soupira-t-elle.  
\- Et toi, tu en as un ?  
Elle me regarda, comme si qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir me le révéler.  
\- Oui. Je peux modifier le lien entre deux êtres, soit en l'amplifiant, soit en le diminuer, voir même en le réduisant à néant.  
\- Tu l'utilises souvent ? Demandai-je.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas utilisé sur toi si c'est ça que tu veux savoir. Mais quand les maitres veulent un vampire avec un don et que celui-ci est attaché à un clan, je peux manipuler ce lien pour le retourner contre sa « famille » par exemple.  
\- Mais c'est horrible !  
\- Nous sommes des vampires Thalia, pas des peluches. Nous sommes des prédateurs, des monstres, des tueurs. Nous ne sommes pas là pour rendre le monde plus beau, on est là pour terroriser. De toute façon, mon pouvoir ne marche pas à chaque fois. Il y a certaines personnes qui peuvent y résister, à commencer par les âmes-sœurs.  
Je laissais échapper un petit rire.  
\- Je ne crois pas à ce principe « d'amour éternel », pour moi, c'est rien qu'une légende.  
\- Tu as tort. Ce lien existe vraiment, et les vampires le prennent très au sérieux. Vivre sans sa moitié est douloureux, il suffit de regarder maitre Marcus pour le comprendre.  
\- Et tu l'as trouvé, ta moitié ?  
Chelsea me regarda avec un sourire béat au visage.  
\- Il s'appelle Afton. Bien sûr, il ne doit sa place parmi les Volturi uniquement parce que je suis là. Il aurait été un simple amant, les maitres ne l'auraient pas gardé. Il n'a pas de dons et les maitres ne gardent que les meilleurs.  
\- Comment on reconnait son âme-sœur ?  
\- Facile. C'est le principe du coup de foudre, mais encore plus rapide : tu ne peux rester loin de ton compagnon sans ressentir un manque, tu penses tout le temps à lui, tu es raide dingue de lui, il a beau être moche, à tes yeux, c'est le plus beau mannequin du monde. Et puis, il y a le sexe. Surtout le sexe.  
Je fronçai le nez.  
\- Il faut bien s'occuper quand on a l'éternité devant soi ma belle. Rigola Chelsea.

On arriva enfin dans les jardins qui étaient encore plus beaux vus de prêt. C'était fleuri de partout avec des petites allées faites de gravier blanc un peu partout. Au centre se trouvait une fontaine majestueuse représentant un cheval cabré, l'eau sortait de sa bouche avec grâce. On s'asseya sur un des bancs blancs situés à côté de la fontaine quand le soleil pointa son nez.  
Quelque chose se mit à briller à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête pour voir la peau de Chelsea brillait de mille feux, comme si sa peau était incrustée de milliers de petits diamants.  
\- Waouh ! M'exclamai-je.  
Elle rigola.  
\- Tu te doutes que les vampires ne peuvent pas sortir quand le soleil est au zénith. Les humains comprendraient que nous sommes différents.  
\- Oui je comprends. Fis-je en admirant sa peau scintiller. C'est magnifique.  
\- Tu sais, la beauté surnaturelle est typique des vampires, de même que la force ou la rapidité.  
Je me mis à penser à hier et la manière avec la laquelle j'avais détaillé Démétri. Je me sentis rougir d'un coup sous la surprise de Chelsea avant qu'elle ne se mette sourire.  
\- Toi, tu es tombée sous le charme d'un des gardes.  
\- Mais non pas du tout !  
\- Le genre de réponses qui indiquent tout le contraire. Rigola-t-elle. Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?  
\- Personne.  
\- Puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais le deviner.  
\- Il y a rien à deviner.  
\- Tu n'as pas rencontré tant de vampires que ça depuis hier. Dit-elle en ignorant ma remarque. Tu as vu les maitres, Alec, Félix, et Démétri. Les premiers sont trop vieux pour toi, physiquement parlant je veux dire, parce qu'en réalité, c'est pire ! Vu comme tu as réagi tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas Alec non plus. Félix étant trop grand et trop brute pour toi, je mise sur le traqueur !  
Je rougis instantanément.  
\- Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être Félix ? Fis-je en déviant la réponse.  
\- Tu parles, je t'ai vu piquer un fard !  
Je me renfrognai.  
\- T'inquiètes, je ne dirai rien. Et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. Me prévint-elle. Si Félix l'apprend, tu peux être sûre que la seconde d'après, tous les Volturi sont au courant. Et il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de te retrouver face à la jalousie d'Heïdi.  
\- C'est sa compagne ? Demandai-je rapidement.  
Elle sourit.  
\- Détends-toi, il n'a pas encore trouvé sa moitié. Heïdi et lui ont eu une relation basée uniquement basée sur le sexe. Elle est rapidement devenue collante, et Démétri l'a larguée pour être tranquille, même si elle lui pourrit la vie en lui collant aux basques, on ne peut pourtant pas dire qu'il soit tendre avec elle.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
\- Ne te méprends pas, le traqueur sait se montrer courtois. Que dis-je, il est courtois malgré son côté charmeur. Mais quand tu as une femelle en chaleur qui te suit pour pouvoir écarter les cuisses avec l'homme qu'elle aime, ça a de quoi agacer.  
Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi. Je n'en demandais pas tant sur Démétri. Oui il est carrément sexy mais c'est tout. Mon attirance pour lui s'arrête là. Enfin je crois.

Après deux bonnes heures à discuter de monde, Chelsea m'emmena faire les boutiques. J'adorais cette fille. Elle avait la joie de vivre. Je pense que je pouvais affirmer que je venais de me faire ma première véritable amie immortelle.

 **La suite arrivera rapidement, je suis motivée à écrire :D**


End file.
